Les 10 leçons de drague, par James Potter
by 8-Sakura-8
Summary: Ou comment se prendre 10 râteaux... James est décidé à sortir avec Lily, mais la demoiselle se refuse à lui. Il se donne 10 chances pour la conquérir et prouver qu'il est bien un parfait séducteur ! /10 courts chapitres pour savourer le couple LE/JP !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, merci de me lire pour cette série de 10 courts chapitres sur les déboires du jeune Potter pour séduire la jolie Evans ! Ce seront 10 chapitres sans prétention, juste là pour vous faire sourire et vous attendrir devant ce couple décidément adorable ! Enfin je m'avance un peu, puisqu'ils ne sont toujours pas en couple, et vu les efforts couronnés d'échecs de James, ca ne risque pas d'arriver !

Mais tout est possible, vous le verrez en lisant la suite ;)

Bonne lecture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est mon permier James/Lily !

* * *

><p><span>Leçon n°1 : Le bouquet de fleurs.<span>

.

Ses doigts collaient au papier qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le jeune homme grogna de mécontentement. Ils étaient verts et suintant de sève. Il aurait du mettre ses gants en cuir de dragon…En voulant se débarrasser du papier qui était désormais accroché à son doigt, celui-ci se déchira sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres. James Potter, car c'était lui, jura à haute voix.

Son meilleur ami qui tentait de se taire désespérément depuis quelques minutes explosa cette fois-ci d'un rire franc.

James se retourna le regard noir.

-Tu devrais compatir et me soutenir dans cette dure entreprise Sirius, c'est ton rôle.

Le dénommé Sirius souffla négligemment sur une mèche de cheveux qui était venu se perdre devant ses yeux et sourit narquoisement à James.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui essaye de plaire à Lily Evans. C'est ta conquête, donc tes emmerdes. En plus, rajouta t-il, c'est terriblement amusant.

En effet, James Potter, 17 ans, poursuiveur vedette de Gryffondor, préfet-en-chef adulé, élève doué et charmeur, tentait en vain de faire tenir des fleurs fraichement coupées dans un joli papier, à l'aide de scotch et de ciseaux. Facile direz-vous. Oui, mais pas pour un sorcier. Il avait décidé de faire les choses à la moldu, pour plaire à Lily, et s'était levé tôt en ce samedi, afin de couper à la main - oui oui, je dis bien à la main - de fleurs dans le parc de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas prévu que les dites fleurs pouvaient avoir des épines tranchantes - son pouce s'en souvient encore - et que la sève qui suintait de leurs tiges coupées tacherait sa chemise propre et maculerait ses doigts.

Sirius avait trouvé l'idée idiote - pourquoi se donner tant de peine pour rien ? - mais avait suivi son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas non plus bronché quand celui-ci s'était mis en tête de faire tenir les fleurs dans un papier coloré à l'aide d'un long truc transparent collant aux doigts. (« Mais où as-tu trouvé tous ces trucs moldus ? » « Dans ce qu'on appelle une droguerie…la vendeuse a eu l'air de me trouver bizarre mais finalement elle m'a vendu le nécessaire »).

Un petit cri sortit Sirius de ses rêveries. Il avisa Peter, les mains entortillées dans le ruban adhésif, essayant vainement de s'en détacher. Il ricana.

-Queudver, tu es encore plus empoté que James.

-Aide moi à m'enlever ça s'il te plait, couina le petit Gryffondor.

-Et t'empêcher de te ridiculiser un peu plus ? Certainement pas ! Essaye de le ronger, ça marchera peut-être. Souffla Sirius en faisant référence à la forme animale de Peter.

Remus Lupin qui était jusque là caché derrière un lourd livre assis sur son lit à quelques mètres releva la tête et soupira devant ses amis. D'un coup de baguette, il libéra les mains de Queudver et se tourna vers James lorsque celui-ci poussa un cri de victoire.

Le jeune poursuiveur tenait comme un trophée au dessus de lui son bouquet durement recueilli. Le résultat n'était sans doute pas digne d'un fleuriste, les roses semblant prêtes à tomber d'un instant à l'autre et le papier orange étant rafistolé à grand renfort de ruban adhésif. Néanmoins James en semblait fier.

-Si avec ça elle ne dit pas oui, je ne sais pas ce qui la fera tomber. Dit-il en souriant.

Sirius n'eu même pas le cœur de le détromper. James enfila une autre chemise, sans tâche verte celle-là, se passa la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez fin et prit le bouquet dans une main.

-A tout à l'heure ! Fit-il aux maraudeurs avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui descendait dans la salle commune.

Les trois garçons restant dans le dortoir se regardèrent. Remus sortit de sa table de chevet un parchemin déjà raturé de nombreuses fois et une longue plume.

-Je prends les paris. Dit-il.

Sirius se rapprocha en souriant et en se frottant les mains.

-Un beau râteau et en plus elle va jeter les fleurs par terre.

Remus griffonna sur son parchemin.

-C'est noté. Et toi Peter ?

Celui-ci se gratta pensivement le menton et répondit :

-Elle dira non bien sûr, mais elle gardera le bouquet.

Remus acquiesça, nota encore une ligne puis regarda une dernière fois le parchemin avant de le glisser dans son tiroir.

-Pour l'instant c'est Sirius qui gagne avec 3 paris d'avance, suivi par moi-même et tu es bon dernier Queudver.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, habitué depuis longtemps à être le dernier.

.

De son côté, James cherchait la jolie rouquine de son cœur dans le château. Il la trouva dans les cachots, devant un chaudron d'où s'élevaient des volutes de fumée d'un bleu de nuit. Concentrée sur sa potion, Lily ne le vit pas arriver.

-Tu ne devrais pas rester cloitrée dans les cachots, ça va nuire à ton joli teint Evans, commença James en entrant dans la salle.

Lily se releva en sursautant et croisa les bras à l'approche de son collègue préfet qu'elle ne voyait que trop souvent.

-Je vais finir par porter plainte pour harcèlement si tu continues à apparaître partout où je suis Potter. Dit-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au bouquet assez pitoyable que tenait James dans ses mains.

-Allez Evans, avoue que je te plais et j'arrêterais de venir te voir. Il lui tendit son bouquet. Tiens, j'ai cueilli des fleurs pour toi, c'est un geste romantique selon les mœurs moldues, tu devrais être contente.

Elle haussa un sourcil sans pour autant saisir le bouquet qui restait suspendu à la main de James.

-En effet, c'est donné avec tant de romantisme que j'en reste coite.

-Attend, je me suis donné du mal à le faire à la moldue, alors que franchement, il faut être crétin pour utiliser des trucs aussi compliqués.

Le teint de Lily se colora légèrement de rouge et James su qu'il avait _encore_ dit une bêtise.

-Tu insinues que les moldus sont crétins ? Je te rappelle que tu insultes ma famille là Potter !

Elle saisit le bouquet et le fit tomber par terre.

-Retourne avec tes copains et laisse la fille de moldus te battre en potion ! Rajouta-t-elle. Elle aperçu la coupure sur le pouce de James et retint une réplique mordante. Puis elle se retourna sans un mot vers sa potion qui ressemblait désormais plus à une pâte épaisse couleur lilas et entreprit de couper finement ses racines de gingembre.

James regarda son dos quelques instants avant de repartir en soupirant. Elle finirait par lui dire oui, il le savait.

.

Lily attendit d'entendre les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de se lever et de récupérer le bouquet en piteux état, devant lequel elle se permit un sourire indulgent. James avait beau essayer de faire des gestes adorables, il finissait toujours par tout gâcher. Elle se leva en soupirant elle aussi, et fit apparaître un vase d'un coup de baguette avant de mettre les fleurs dedans.

Quelques étages plus haut, Sirius riait de son meilleur ami tandis que Remus notait derrière son livre que le jeune Black avait de nouveau gagné son pari.

.

En allant se coucher ce samedi soir, James eu la surprise de trouver un petit flacon de pommade de guérison. Se demandant qui avait pu la placer là, il la testa, ne remarqua rien d'anormal et s'en enduit sa blessure au pouce, souriant en sentant la fraîcheur de la pâte mauve lui parcourir les doigts, et remerciant l'inconnu qui avait déposé la pommade de son geste. Il observa sa coupure et chercha un nouveau moyen de faire plier Lily Evans.

Après tout, ce n'était que son premier râteau du mois.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Et voilà ! Avouez, vous n'auriez pas craquer devant James vous ? ^^

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait, et à bientôt pour la leçon numéro 2 !


	2. Leçon n2

Salut à tous ! Désolée j'ai mis du temps, je me retrouve sans internet pour les vacances, et je tente par tous les moyens de le récupérer ! C'est triste de voir comment la vie est vide sans internet xD Bref !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ca me fait super plaisir de voir que ma petite fic sans prétention peut plaire !

Petites précisions, si vous trouvez que James est peut-être trop gaffeur, moi c'est ainsi que je l'interprète d'après les bouquins, pour moi il veut tellement bien faire avec Lily qu'il fait tout le contraire de ce qui lui plait !

Je poste en même temps mon autre fic, DM/HG, si ca vous tente d'aller la lire, je suis beaucoup plus avancée que celle-ci, je la porte depuis longtemps ^^

.

Réponses aux reviews non logées :

Bakaiiko : Courageux ? C'est un Gryffondor voyons xD Peut-être inconscient aussi ? Mais bon, on sait toutes comment ca finit…^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review en tout cas !

Zod'a : Merci beaucoup, moi aussi je m'amuse à imaginer James qui se ridiculise devant Lily tellement il veut lui plaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira également !

Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture, j'espère que ca vous amusera )

.

.

Leçon n°2 : Tout mais pas l'indifférence.

.

Remus soupira une troisième fois à la porte de son dortoir.

-Sirius, James, on va arriver en retard en cours ! Répéta t-il avec l'espoir fou que ses condisciples se décident enfin à bouger. Depuis déjà dix minutes, ils se préparaient avant de descendre. Remus songea à ce qu'il avait pu faire à Merlin pour avoir deux amis pareils. Après James, fou amoureux de Lily, voilà maintenant que Sirius s'y mettait.

Certes, il était loin d'être amoureux, c'était Sirius après tout, mais il avait remarqué que la petite Eva Goujon lui faisait de l'œil, et elle était plutôt à son goût. Pour soutenir James dans sa chasse à la dulcinée, il s'était également mis dans la course. Remus n'avait aucun doute quand à celui qui sortirait avec sa cible le premier. Eva rougissait dès que Sirius la croisait, alors que Lily partait en sens inverse lorsqu'elle voyait James.

Alors que Remus allait partir sans eux, les deux Dom Juan en herbe sortirent du dortoir. D'un point de vue purement objectif, Remus du avouer que les deux jeunes hommes étaient plus que séduisants. Sirius avait légèrement mouillés ses cheveux qui tombaient comme toujours en mèches devant ses yeux sombres. Son teint assez pâle, sa carrure avantageuse et son air nonchalant en faisait craquer plus d'une.

Mais pourtant James ne paraissait en rien inférieur à son meilleur ami. Les cheveux aussi noirs que ceux de Sirius, mais ébouriffés en épis indisciplinés, les yeux bruns profonds comme le pelage de son animagus derrière ses lunettes qui lui apportait un petit air d'intello, démenti par son sourire malin.

-Si ces messieurs veulent bien arrêter de jouer les mannequins et descendre dans les cachots pour le cours de Slughorn, je leur en serais infiniment reconnaissant. Dit Remus en mimant une courbette.

James rit en prenant son ami par le bras et ils allèrent ensemble vers les froideurs des sous-sols de l'école.

-Lunard, tu sais bien que Slug ne nous dira rien si nous sommes un peu en retard.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas être dans ses petits papiers comme vous. Il s'aplatit dès qu'il vous voit, du moins dans la mesure du possible vu son ventre…

Sirius et James sourirent en se regardant. Ils aimaient être le centre de l'attention, et celle de Slughorn ne leur déplaisait pas, elle leur accordait encore plus d'importance. Remus, plus réservé et pas aussi doué en potion que ses amis ne retenait pas autant le regard de Slughorn.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé comme astuce pour conquérir les dames cette fois-ci ? A part votre sourire charmeur et vos yeux de velours ? Demanda le jeune loup-garou à l'approche de la salle de cours.

-Justement, rien du tout. Nous allons les ignorer, faire comme si elles n'existaient pas. Le mâle inaccessible, ça marche à tous les coups. Enfin ça vaut surtout pour moi étant donné que Sirius est pratiquement certain de sortir avec Eva dès ce soir. Termina James en entrant dans la salle.

En début d'année, Slughorn avait instauré des binômes, et James s'était tout naturellement arrangé pour se retrouver avec Lily. Une bonne bouteille de bierraubeurre avait changé de main – pour atterrir dans celle grassouillette du professeur de potion – et le tour était joué. Il s'installa donc à sa place, sans regarder un seul instant la jolie rousse, sortit ses affaires, et fit un clin d'œil à Sirius assis à sa table de droite aux côtés de Remus. Peter était déjà présent au fond de la classe avec une pauvre Gryffondor nommée Madison.

Lily ne prêta pas non plus la moindre attention à James, occupée à discuter avec sa meilleure amie Ashley, assise à sa gauche.

-Je l'ai trouvé dans un magasin moldu huppé mais il était soldé, disait-elle.

-Il est vraiment très joli, et il te va bien au teint. C'est de la soie ?

-Oui. Répondit Lily en touchant son foulard qui semblait être le sujet de discussion. James écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Les commérages sur les chiffons ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment.

Slughorn se trémoussait devant son tableau, offrait des clins d'œil à Sirius et finit par afficher les instructions pour la potion d'un coup de baguette.

James et Sirius attendirent que chaque élève se soit rendu à l'armoire, puis ils s'approchèrent de Slughorn pour le complimenter sur sa robe de sorcier. Les deux jeunes hommes s'amusaient à faire le plus grand nombre de compliments à leur professeur de potion qui ne s'en lassait pas, et Remus avait déjà cru plusieurs fois que Slughorn finirait par voir la moquerie derrière les flatteries. Mais le professeur aimait bien trop ça pour s'en apercevoir.

Lily rappela vertement James pour qu'il l'aide à préparer la potion et le grand brun s'approcha d'elle un sourire en coin.

-Ne crois pas que tu me manques mais au cas où tu l'oublierais nous sommes un duo, et je ne vais pas faire le travail toute seule ! Coupe finement ces racines d'asphodèle et surtout, attend que je te dise de les mettre dans le chaudron. Dit-elle sèchement avant de continuer à discuter avec son amie, tout en dosant divers liquides épais et malodorants.

-Au fait, ce matin j'ai vu dans ton sac que tu avais un très bel ensemble de sous-vêtements. Glissa Ashley vers Lily qui rougit en la regardant.

James tendit l'oreille et continua de couper distraitement ses racines.

-Espèce de curieuse ! C'est ma mère…Elle m'a dit que j'avais atteint l'âge et que j'avais besoin de jolis sous-vêtements pour...enfin tu vois, si jamais je devais faire ma première fois quoi…Dit la jeune rousse qui était aussi rouge que ses cheveux désormais.

James, s'étouffant à moitié se retourna brusquement vers sa binôme et entraîna dans son élan les racines grossièrement coupées qui allèrent se perdre dans les bouillonnements du chaudron. Lily regarda la mixture devenir soudainement rouge sang et avant qu'elle puisse réagir, elle se retrouva couverte de potion à la douce odeur d'œuf pourri, ainsi que James à ses côtés, toujours trop secoué pour parler.

Toute la classe les regardait, étonnés que ces deux élèves si doués en potion aient pu faire une erreur.

-POTTER ! Hurla Lily avant que Slughorn intervienne, Je vais te tuer !

Elle fixait son foulard irrémédiablement fichu qui pendait lamentablement à son cou.

Interdit, James ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire pour sa défense :

-Tu comptes le faire avec qui pour ta première fois ?

Ce n'était évidemment pas une excuse appropriée et la marque rouge qu'il porte sur sa joue en témoigne encore.

Assis sur son lit en face d'un Sirius amusé, James répétait ce qu'il avait entendu de la bouche de Lily. Remus se demandait comment son ami, pourtant intelligent et qui avait une attitude que la plupart des filles de Poudlard trouvait craquante arrivait à perdre autant ses moyens face à la rouquine. Il en devenait arrogant et gaffeur. Un James étrange. Peut-être était-ce ça de voir le jeune Potter amoureux…Espérons qu'il ne le soit pas trop souvent. Ou que Lily finisse par craquer. Oh oui Merlin, faites que Lily finisse par craquer…

-C'est quoi cette odeur ? Demanda Peter en fronçant son petit nez.

-Ca, c'est la délicate odeur de James, qui va embaumer l'air quelques temps. C'est quoi, un nouveau parfum pour séduire Evans ? S'amusa à taquiner Sirius.

Le jeune brun à lunettes grogna.

-Je me suis lavé avec le savon de la mère Sansodeurs, mais cette fichue potion persiste à puer !

Sirius se leva, donna une claque dans le dos de son meilleur ami et s'apprêta à sortir.

-Courage mon pote !

-Où vas-tu ? Questionna Remus qui observait l'horloge et se doutait que son ami ne rentrerait pas avant le couvre-feu.

-J'ai un rendez-vous galant. Bonne nuit !

Avec un dernier clin d'œil, le séduisant Black sortit du dortoir. Soupirant, James s'allongea sur son lit. Tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il avait peut-être massacré le foulard de Lily mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu…

Voilà la bonne idée ! Dès la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il lui trouverait un nouveau foulard. Encore plus beau que l'autre. Pour lui montrer qu'il pense à elle. Avec de nouvelles excuses. Oui, ça pourrait être sympa.

En descendant dans la salle commune récupérer son parchemin de métamorphose (« Composez trois rouleaux sur les différentes métamorphoses humaines »), il passa devant Lily assise seule sur un fauteuil, caressant son chat noir. Il ne résista pas :

-Hey Evans, tu veux bien que je sois ta première fois ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui lancer un coussin à la figure et de se lever en rougissant légèrement. Son chat feula vers James.

Haussant les épaules le jeune homme récupéra son parchemin, sans voir le sourire qui flottait sur le visage de Lily quand elle passa la porte de son dortoir.

Il y arriverait un jour, il y arriverait.

.

.

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, encore merci à celles qui laissent des reviews, et à celles qui m'ajoutent à leurs alertes !


End file.
